


love is in the air (and also chocolate, and smoke)

by punkrightnow



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, disclaimer: i also do not know how to make chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrightnow/pseuds/punkrightnow
Summary: Yongsun and Byulyi try making chocolate for Valentine's Day.Keyword: try.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	love is in the air (and also chocolate, and smoke)

Some facts:

  1. It’s Valentine’s Day.
  2. Byulyi and Yongsun are dating.
  3. They are also very terrible cooks.
  4. Hyejin has bad ideas.
  5. If, (a), Hyejin has bad ideas, and, (b), it’s Hyejin’s idea for them to make chocolate together, then, (c), _it’s a bad idea._



“I thought you knew how to do this!” Byulyi shrieks, thrashing her apron at the fire erupting from her stove.

“I thought so too!” Yongsun wails, scrambling for her phone. She needs to search wikihow, order a fire extinguisher, write a will, whatever - she just wants to do _something_ useful before they both die.

“Then why-” Byulyi’s apron catches fire. “-the _fuck_ -” She throws it into the sink. “-did you _add oil_ -” Something explodes. _“_ -to _my stove?!”_

“I was _aiming_ for the _bowl!”_ Yongsun shouts back.

 _“But why the FUCK were you using OIL?!”_ Byulyi hollers. With the apron gone, she has no choice but to blow hysterically at the fire.

 _“You need oil to COOK, don't you?!”_ Yongsun screams, spotting her phone on the countertop and charging towards it like a buffalo.

 _“YONGSUN!”_ Byulyi’s roaring now, letting loose thunderous dinosaur howls between increasingly hysterical puffs. _“WE ARE LITERALLY MELTING CHOCOLATE!”_

In the end, it’s wikihow that saves them; as per step three, Yongsun drowns the stove in a crate of baking soda, quenching the flames in a big white poof.

Hyejin comes over about thirty minutes later, to yell at and murder and plead to for help. She enters in a deathly silence, surveying the wreckage with an expert eye.

“I think,” she declares at last, taking in the burnt, powdery kitchen, “that you’re both most likely chaotic goods.”

Byulyi groans. “Oh god, not this again.”

“Have you watched those vine compilations? The ones with the alignments?” Hyejin continues, ignoring her. “Because I have. And I’m telling you, chaotic goods.” She sighs. “Just _look_ at this anarchy.”

“Come on, Hyejin, help us,” Yongsun whines, pouting at her as pitifully as she can.

It’s useless; it’s like Hyejin doesn’t even see her. “I’m chaotic neutral, by the way,” she tells them gravely.

The sigh that Byulyi and Yongsun let out is perfectly, miserably harmonised.

Eventually, though, Hyejin gives way (even if they’re friends with the devil, they’re still _friends_ with the devil), and they manage to both clean up the kitchen and restart their failed batch of heart-shaped chocolates within the hour. Hyejin helps them with the chocolate-melting and ganache-making parts, then ditches them to do something grossly romantic with Wheein; they’re left to stew in a strange mixture of anger, jealousy, and frustrating incompetence.

They get over it soon enough, though. Hyejin’s always been like this, and neither of them is willing to give up the chocolate (or their pride).

“You just…shake it, I think,” Byulyi says uncertainly, watching as Yongsun’s wobbly hands flip the moulds upside down.

Chocolate spills onto the floor in massive globs, and Yongsun screams.

“Byul, what do I do, it’s falling out!” she wails, staring at Byulyi with eyes like she’s just accidentally killed a baby.

“That’s the point,” Byulyi says, still somewhat uncertainly. “I think.” Suddenly she gasps, smacking her forehead. “Oh, shit, we were supposed to do this over baking paper. Shit. Now there’s chocolate everywhere, what the hell, what do we do.” She lets out a crazed, delirious laugh, decidedly giving up on trying to do things like functioning people.

Yongsun stares blankly at her, looks down, and gasps. “Crap.” She looks anxious. “Should we - eat it off the floor, or something?”

_“No.”_

Despite Yongsun’s absolute lack of human sense, they somehow manage to clean it up anyway; the next step is to fill the moulds with the ganache that Hyejin made. 

Byulyi wraps a hand around Yongsun’s shaky wrist as she pours, feeling, for once, the romance of Valentine’s Day; the chocolate is moulded, the ganache is in, and Yongsun is snug between her arms. It’s nice. Yongsun doesn’t pull away even after the ganache is used up, so they stay contentedly entertwined through the next task as well. When they finish things off with another layer of chocolate coating, Byulyi feels like everything is going well.

Yongsun takes a step back, admiring. “They’re…not bad?” she says suspiciously.

And, surprisingly, they aren’t; three rows of ganache-filled chocolates lie faithfully in their heart-shaped moulds, looking so classically Valentine’s Day that Byulyi somewhat doubts being the ones to have made them. (Well, really, Hyejin did most of it, but Byulyi decides to conveniently forget about that.)

“Yeah,” she says, awed. She grins, exchanging a proud, happy glance with Yongsun.

“Alright,” Yongsun says decisively, rolling up her sleeves. “Let’s eat this, then. Ready, Byul?”

Byulyi gulps. “Ready.”

“Okay.” 

Yongsun lifts the moulds to eye level, taking the time to admire their rich chocolatey sheen. She’s looking forward to holding a fully-formed chocolate heart in her hand, and to sharing it with a grinning Byulyi. She hesitates, smiles, and then finally flips them over, slamming them back onto the table with real enthusiasm. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” she says, beaming, and her smile is so radiant that Byulyi feels blinded. She’s so mesmerized that she almost misses the six weak plops that accompany the final slam of the mould… _a_ _lmost._ She looks down, freezing.

Yongsun frowns, looks down, and freezes as well.

“Oh,” says Byulyi.

Each chocolate heart has dissolved into a mound of ganache, chocolate leaking meekly out of the edges of the moulds. What were once six fully-formed chocolates are now one massive muddy puddle on the table.

“Is that - supposed to happen?” Yongsun asks quietly. Denial: the first step to insanity.

Byulyi doesn’t move. Yongsun looks at her blankly.

“I think,” she says slowly, “we forgot to let them harden.”

“Oh,” Yongsun says, even quieter.

They pull off a very successful five-minute-long mannequin challenge before either of them decides to speak again.

“Whatever,” Yongsun blurts suddenly. “Valentine’s Day is just a shitty consumerist holiday anyway. Chocolate isn’t even related to love, it’s just an arbitrary type of food used to celebrate an arbitrary time of the year. Loving somebody shouldn’t be restricted to a holiday. Valentine’s Day is all year round when I’m with you. Chocolate doesn’t matter. I don’t even like it that much. Deep-fried sweet rice cakes are what I’m all about, you know. If Valentine’s Day were really about love then we’d be making deep-fried sweet rice cakes. You know the emotion of love isn’t even related to the heart? Yeah, I don’t need heart-shaped chocolates. It’s fine. It’s better this way.”

Byulyi looks up at Yongsun, who’s still trying to look nonchalant, and then back down at their little chocolate pile of shit, feeling a sudden rush of affection. 

“It’s okay,” she says softly. “It’s a pile of shit, but - it’s _our_ pile of shit, you know? I’m just happy I got to spend the day with you.”

Yongsun makes a sound somewhere between a scream and an enamored sigh, and finally collapses into a heap of pathetic sobbing. “Oh my god, Byul, I think I love you.”

“You _know_ you love me,” Byulyi corrects smugly, watching her girlfriend contentedly for a few seconds before fishing her phone out of her pocket. “Now let me order some deep-fried sweet rice cakes.”

The rice cakes come within the hour. Yongsun tries and fails to get Byulyi to feed her by hand; Byulyi tries and fails to get Yongsun to lick the chocolate off of the table. 

“Happy - _fucking_ \- Valentine’s Day,” Byulyi grunts, grinning as she lobs a massive chunk of melted ganache at Yongsun’s face. 

Yongsun shrieks. “What the hell, Byulyi!”

There is love in the air, and also chocolate, and smoke; all in all, it’s a day well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> found this hanging out in my enormous folder of unfinished fic earlier today - figured it'd be a nice thing to post around now. i have absolutely no idea when i wrote this, but i hope you liked it! as always, moonsun are my favourite idiots <3
> 
> happy valentine's day!


End file.
